Rebel Outcasts
by StephanieMidnight
Summary: "Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever but its getting us drunk.." Dawn sang quietly, trailing off. "I don't think I could ever sing infront of a big crowd." Dawn smirked, "To shy or something.."


**Hey guys - this is an ikarishipping oneshot! Review if you like? I got this idea went listening to the song at the end! Love ya! **

* * *

Paul walked into the doors of Hearthome Highschool, he saw his girlfriend, Ursula Ayako and her friend Brianna Jacobs. "Paulie!" Ursula called out running  
over to her purple haired boyfriend. They shared a passionate kiss. "Hey" He smirked at her. He walked off to his locker like normal.

His 'locker neighbour' was there at the same time like normal. They exchanged a glance but she went back into her locker. Her name was.. Dawn Hikari..  
Something like that. She was a loner, she had no friends and unlike Ursula and any other girl in the school she wore only eyeliner and mascara.

She closed her locker and starting walking away, Paul took this time to see what she was wearing today.

She wore a white button up dress shirt, black shorts and black go-go boots. That was her style, unlike Ursula who wore a bright pink tee with the words  
'Am I cute or WHAT?' with a little kitten on it, an extremely short cut skirt with tons of bracelets and a necklace he gave her.

Honestly, he'd prefer if she lost all the colour of it. He hated pink. "Paulie, wanna have lunch with me today?" Ursula tapped his shoulder, "Sure" He  
shrugged as the bell went. "Bye babe!" She smiled, he didn't listen as he went into his maths class, he sat next to Dawn in this class aswell.

"Ok students.. take out your textbooks and turn to page 423, read until 437 and then come get a sheet and answer the questions. If you need anything I'll be  
marking your grades." Mr Denzi said in his usual bored tone. Dawn went into her back and took out her book and opened to the page. Paul stole glances at  
her.

"Do you mind.." She turned her head to him. Her tone a deadly whisper.

"No - I don't." Paul grunted. Dawn let her hair shield her face as she flicked threw the pages, Dawn had terrible grades and she knew it. She never listened in  
class and she was never polite to the teacher.

"Ms. Hikari, why aren't you reading?" Mr. Denzi stared at Dawn. "Don't want to.." She yawned, putting her feet on the table. "Do I need to call your  
parents?" Mr. Denzi raised his voice. She put her feet down and opened the book. Paul swore he heard her sniffling, was she.. crying? She was tough.. but  
sensitive apparently. She barely got in trouble.

''Pathetic.." Paul growled, she looked at him and stood up. She put her hands on Pauls chair and flipped it. Making Paul fall out his chair.

"Ms. Bertlitz! Mr. Shinji! Mrs. Shironas office! NOW!" Mr Denzi growled, both troubled teenagers growled at each other, getting up and walking out the  
classroom.

"Great job Berlitz.." Paul growled, he saw Dawn going in the exact opposite way of the office. "Where are you going?" He shouted, she shrugged. "Home?"  
She chuckled as she walked out the front door. He followed her,

"Your just going home?" He growled, 'How stupid is she?' Paul thought.

"Yeah.. I don't want Mrs. Shirona to call home." She smirked, "So? Deal with it." Paul grunted. "I'm sure Ms. Rebel wouldn't care if her parents gave her into  
trouble." Paul mocked, earing Dawns glare. She had tears in her eye she tried to hide, "Don't you dare talk about parents to me Shinji.." She growled

"Why? they dead or something?" He taunted, she clenched her fists. "Actually yeah! insensitive jerk.." She muttered. (Dawns parents are dead alot..Heh..  
heh) "Then where do you live?" He titled his head. "By my self obviously." She hissed, walking away again.

'Why do I care about her?' Paul growled to himself, catching up with her. "By your self?" He questioned. "Yeah, where else am I meant to live?" She  
chuckled.

"With your aunt?" Paul said as if it was obvious. "Shes dead, listen Shinji, me and my family have nothing to do with you.. Well, just take away the family bit.. I  
have nothing to do with you so go back to your girlfriend and prance around with your popularity!" Dawn yelled at him. Facing him.

"I'll just tell Mrs. Shirona you live by your self then.." Paul blackmailed her, "Unless you come back to school.." Paul smirked, winning. "God sakes.." Dawn  
said quietly and nodded. "Fine, Shinji." She growled, "I have a name you know." He growled louder back. "So? Its not that good so I'd rather just not say it,  
lets go Shinji" She sighed, pushing her sleeves back up to her elbows as she walked back into the school.

"Paulie! What are you doing with..that." Ursula ran up to Paul as soon as they entered the school. Dawn rolled her eyes as everyone else filed out the  
classrooms.

"Nothing." He growled, Ursula snarled at Dawn. "Stay away from my Paulie Dawn.." Ursula hissed to Dawn personally. "Oh yes, because I was planning on  
taking your little Paulie away from Ursula!" Dawn said in a high pitched voice, imitating Ursula. "What ever, I'm going to my locker." She said shortly after,  
leaving Ursula and Paul alone. "Gosh! What is her deal!" Ursula growled, Paul looked at her. "Shes not like that by choice." He muttered darkly to Ursula.

"So now your siding with Goth girl?!" Ursula shouted. People stared at the couple. "So what if I am?" Paul retorted, Dawn looked over, listening.

"Your a moron sometimes Paul! I think we should cool off.." Ursula snarled. "I think we should do more then 'cool off'. We're over Ursula," Paul shouted.  
Stalking off outside. Dawn sneaked out as an annoyed Ursula ran off to Brianna.

She saw Paul sitting against a tree near the doors. She climbed a different one and took a guitar out. She sat on the branches. 'Trust her to have her guitar  
hidden in her tree.' Paul thought, that was Dawns tree. She claimed it and no one went near it or Dawn would hit them personally.

She sat down, strumming at her dark red guitar for a minute. She started mumbling a song quietly. Paul got up and walked over, sitting down.

Dawn stopped strumming. "T-Thanks for sticking up for me.. b-before.." Dawn mumbled. "And sorry for before.." Dawn added, looking at her guitar.  
"Whatever, its nothing. I'm glad I got Ursula off my back at last.." Paul shrugged and looked at Dawn.

"What were you playing a minute ago?" Paul looked at Dawns guitar. "Oh.. just a song I wrote.." She mumbled, "Play it." Paul said in an almost soothing  
voice. (A/N: Heres to never growing up, Avril Lavinge)

Dawn coughed abit, strumming at her guitar,

"Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever but its getting us drunk.." Dawn  
sang quietly, trailing off. "I don't think I could ever sing infront of a big crowd." Dawn smirked, "To shy.."

"Me niether but oh well.." Paul smirked back, "Can we hang out?" Dawn looked at Paul, smiling.

"Whatever" Paul shrugged, chuckling.

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn sat in her white dress shirt, black jeans and suspenders with her loose tie. "You're not at school anymore Dawn, you don't have to wear a tie still."  
Dawns husband Paul smiled at her, YES HE SMILED.

"I like it.." Dawn smiled back. Dawn and Paul were now 24 and were about to leave for their concert. "You ready?" Paul smiled, "Yeah.. I found the sound at  
last" Dawn exclaimed, smirking at her husband.

When they arrived at the concert Dawn looked at the millions of people standing their, chanting their names. "Rebel Outcasts! Rebel Outcasts!" they  
shouted the name of their band.

"Lets go!" Dawn shouted, running onto the stage, everyone starting cheering. Dawn grabbed the mic and smirked at her fans. "Hello everyone!" She  
shouted into the mic, earning a cheer of her fans. "We're starting with Dawns song she wrote in high school!" Paul smirked, running onto the stage.

Ash and Misty were already there, they were the other two of the band. Ash played on drums and Misty was guitar with Paul, although Paul normally sang  
with Dawn. He nodded at his friends as they starting to play the tune. Dawn gripped onto the mic, Paul starting strumming at his guitar aswell. As Dawn  
began to sing loudly,

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah  
Here's to never growing up!" Dawn put her mic to the stage to hear them sing the last line aswell. Cheers erupted the stage, Dawn bowed, running up and  
hugging Paul tightly.

The four outcasts looked at each other, smirking. They'd did it again.

* * *

**Like it? I love Avril Lavinge and was thinking.. Rebel Dawn.. huh, STORY TIME! **

**Dawn: I'm nothing like that!**

**Paul: I like bubbly Dawn abit more than Rebel Dawn and Shy Dawn.. **

**Dawn: AWWW! *Hugs Paul***


End file.
